


The Headline of his Life

by Yuletide (Zebra)



Series: Advent Challenge: Christmas Round 2011 [3]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Advent Calendar - Day 3, Advent Challenge 2011, Beta Wanted, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebra/pseuds/Yuletide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reporter shortly before the interview of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Headline of his Life

"This is unbelievable. Don't you think this is unbelievable, Josh?"

Josh couldn't quite believe his eyes either.

Two weeks ago he had been a simple reporter at his college paper, covering budget cuts and the football team's winning streak, now he sat among dignitaries from around the world and watched giant alien robots dance.

Giant alien robots had been something abstract, something that happened in other towns, to other people. Something he had joked about with friends: _What if your car suddenly turned out to be a giant alien robot?_

And now here he was.

The Autobots, good giant alien robots, had requested a place to build a permanent settlement for their kind on Earth. Their request had been granted and the date to start the construction had been laid.

As part of the whole thing there had been a “Meet the Transformers” PR campaign, for journalists around the world to interview and meet the giant alien robots from space. Josh's paper had submitted and application and after almost a year, they had been given an interview date.

Today.

With the Autobot leader, Optimus Prime, and one of his commanders from Cybertron who had come to Earth for the occasion.

A commander whose arrival earlier in the day had sparked quite a debate. There had been no previous information, not even a name. Nobody had known anything about that commander, till the doors of the shuttle, an even gianter alien robot, had opened and “she” walked out.

The Transformers were commonly spoken to with the male pronoun and thought to be, well, not male but kinda maley. Actually, probably nobody had given any thought about it at all. Because why would giant alien robots have women?

And now there was one pink giant alien robot with curves, ample curves, dancing with the Autobot leader.

The emissaries seated closest to the dance area seemed to be too flabbergasted by the “woman” to understand that giant alien robots where dancing right next to them, giant alien robots who could squash them with a single misstep.

This was utterly unexpected and so many people had to do a quick shift of thoughts. This raised completely new questions. Questions Josh would have to ask and he knew which headline his editor wanted to use as a lead.

> “Giant Fucking Alien Robots?”

☙End❧

* * *


End file.
